


Six O'Clock

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Alice the first time takes about fifty seconds, stopping his struggles one minute and two seconds, dragging him to the bed four minutes and twenty-seven seconds. And yet it is still six o' clock precisely, not a second more, not a second less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six O'Clock

Kissing Alice the first time takes about fifty seconds, stopping his struggles one minute and two seconds, dragging him to the bed four minutes and twenty-seven seconds. And yet it is still six o' clock precisely, not a second more, not a second less.

“You wasted six minutes and nineteen seconds of my time”, Mad Hatter complains. “Now it's time to have tea, and I'm going to be late because of you.”

“What the HELL?! You're the one at fault! What do you think you're doing?! This is sexual harassment, you know! Or is it a weird rule again?! “ _Only the Mad Hatter may assault Alice_ ”?!”

“It is”, Mad Hatter lies firmly. “Now shut up and let me get this off.”

He is trying to take off Alice's tie to bind his wrist, but the young man is quite good at defending himself – not enough to throw him off, but enough to save face and slow down his progress.

“Like hell it is! You _liar!_ ”

“Stop fighting or I swear I'll burn your clothes to make you dress like a proper Alice.”

The threat is enough to stop Alice's struggle. Mad Hatter takes off the tie and joins his protege's wrists together before tying them to the bedpost. That should take care of the punching.

“I hate you”, Alice says sulkily. “You're horrible. You're the suckiest bodyguard that ever sucked. You're... your hat is _ugly_. ”

Mad Hatter stares at him.

Alice gulps.

“What did you say about my hat?”

“It's beautiful and I hate you,” Alice mumbles hastily.

“That's better.”

The words that the young man mutters in reply are not befitting of an Alice at all, but did he not already prove that he was not a typical Alice? Moreover, Mad Hatter can somehow understand him. Part of his replies are specifically designed to annoy his protege just enough to piss him off without pushing him to struggle seriously – because Alice is not serious about it, not with the weak fight he put off when he was being pinned to the bed, or with the way his breath is already quickening and his pupils dilating in anticipation – except that if Mad Hatter points this out, Alice's excuses will crumble and he will feel obligated to get more convincing or even flat out refuse to go further and it is already six o'clock, time to begin the tea party; he does not have any more time to lose.

So he hurry up and kisses him again before softly biting at his throat, smirking for himself when the young man instinctively leans his head to hide the exposed area. He keeps kissing and nibbling the side of his neck, hands caressing his hair and slowly coaxes him into... not into submission, this Alice is far from submissive, but at least into partial acceptance.

At least (too late, it's already six o' clock and they'll be late, always too late, Alice dying one after another) he can get rid of the blond's remaining pieces of clothing.

“You get undressed too!”

An order which, from once, he obeys. When he kneels on the bed again, Alice strains to kisses him, relaxing, and he almost wonders if he should untie him.

Almost. This Alice can be a pretty sneaky character and he has no more time to lose, so he just keeps on kissing and caressing him with a growing sense of urgency – not only because of the time now, his self-control crumbling slowly under the strain. Alice is far from struggling now, eagerly welcoming the slightest touch, and he nudges his legs apart without meeting any resistance – prepares him carefully and patiently and the blond is begging now, come on, please, Mad Hatter, seriously, why are you so slow  _now_ ?

So, once again, he obeys. Alice grips his shoulders (when has he untied himself? At least he is not punching him, so Mad Hatter quickly forgets about it), quickly accommodating him, legs locking around his waist – begins to move even before he does, wincing but forcing his body to take it, frowning in concentration. Mad Hatter breaks his rhythm with a few thrust, watching it dissolve in pure, raw  _need_ – almost as strong as the need for a name which first brought the young man here, hands clawing and clasping, strangled noises escaping his half-open lips. Without thinking, he leans down to kiss him deeply, feeling the young man's lithe, hard body shivering and thrusting beneath him.

He slept with other Alices before, small and soft girls shivering under his hands, but this one is far different – not only for the obvious anatomical reasons but for the raw, stubborn need, managing to dominate a part of the act even pinned to the bed, stealing hungry kisses as his nails are drawing red lines on Mad Hatter's back. The pains is what makes him go over the edge, biting Alice's shoulder half in retaliation, half to avoid crying out – the other, though, is not that self-disciplined and shout something unintelligible as he comes (about time, it is time for the tea party, they are going to be late if they slack off any longer).

He rolls off Alice and allows themselve a ten seconds break before getting up.

A firm whack instantly send his face in the mattress.

“ _Just stop looking at your watch all the damn time!!_ _”_

 


End file.
